


Punish me like that spy

by kenyakaneki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adult Yuuri, BDSM, M/M, Married Sex, Nudity, Sex, Whipping, consesual violence, dom conrad sub yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings: nudity, sadomasochism, sex, consensual violence, yaoi.Couple: Conrad x Yuuri.Rating: +18.Summary : After seeing Conrad's aggression in an interrogation, Yuuri awoke to something he had never thought of before: masochism. After much research and conversation, our duo decided to have a night of sadomasochism. Conyuu fanfic. BDSM.





	Punish me like that spy

**Author's Note:**

> I've read quite a few Conyuu fanfics but have never seen any with BDSM. I was very much in doubt about who would dominate. I have decided it will be Conrad. But in the future, iI'm going to write a fic where Yuuri as the dom patner.

Narrator P.O.V.

"It's been 7 years that Yuuri is king. And he still has the same teenage face, but a little more muscle and with long hair.

In all these years, Yuuri usually did not participate in interrogations. The reason was because some people like Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad himself thought the king should not see such acts of violence. For he himself was a pacifist. And he would eliminate those violent interrogations so prevalent in Shin Makokou for centuries.

But the king was now grown. And one day he insisted on witnessing one of these interrogations. A spy from Dai Cimaron had been captured . Conrad was in charge of this inquiry.

Although Conrad was the consort prince now, still yes, he was also the leader of the army. He just ceased to be the royal coop. Function occupied by Yozak now.

Yuuri had watched everything carefully. Actually, Conrart Weller Shibuya was a rough man. And he knew how to make a spy talk. The king was a little disturbed but said nothing. He wanted to watch it, so he's going to have to be quiet.

.................................................. 

A few days passed. Yuuri had been feeling strange. The interrogation had stirred him deeply. But what most touched the king was not the violence of the act, but the violent ways of the royal consort.

Yuuri was not displeased with his husband. On the contrary. He began to feel strange desires. For some strange reason, he wanted to be punished by Conrad. Kicked, whipped and scratched. He wants his husband to punish him for being such a bad kitty.

Yuuri had an assumption. Is he a masochist? How that can be possible. In 22 years of life, he had never thought about it.

The king was confused about it. But , he decided to go further. He went to the reserved section of the palace library and began looking for books that spoke about sadomasochism. He found some. Credits to Lady Cherry, probably. It was no secret that the former queen, and now and his present mother-in-law, liked the practice.

Yuuri hid the books under his clothes and led them into the bedroom. He read for several days in a row. Always managing to hide from Conrad. However, he failed on the fifth day.

Yuuri had fallen asleep with the book about himself. When Conrad retired for the night, he found this strange book about his beloved. The prince took the book and closed it to keep it.

But before that, he examined the content of the work. Sadomasochism? Since when Yuuri was interested in it. Conrad prays that his mother has put no strange ideas in the King's head. The prince sighed. He will not say anything. He'll let Yuuri tell his fantasies first.

But on second thought, it would not hurt to see Yuuri tied up and begging for more. Conrad gave a wicked smile before he lay on the bed. Then he kissed his husband on the forehead, turned off the lamp, and pulled the blanket over them.

............................................

Yuuri had a night of good, but very wet, dreams. Dreams where he whipped, beaten, kicked in the balls, scratching, among others of sadism. Everything made by Conrad who wore only a mazoku underwear, his usual boots. And he carried a whip and a grim smile on his face.

The same sadistic Conrad from the dream had awakened the young king with affections on his head and a few kisses. Yuuri stretched and hugged his husband.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Conrad asked.

"I slept well. I had wonderful dreams with you, dear." Yuuri replied.

"What kind of dreams, my king?"

"Dreams of the sort that made me wake up with all wet pants, Connie."

"I want details, my beautiful Yuu."

"You'd be mad at me if i told you."

"Of course not, my love.Your pleasure is my pleasure.I want to know the details, my maou."

"Promise you will not fight, Connie?"

"I promise, my dear."

"Ah, well ..." stammered Yuuri.

"Um, it's just that I ... I ... I ... I've had sadomasochistic dreams with you.I want to be kicked, whipped, tortured by you.Just for you.Please forgive me, my love." Yuuri shouted.

Conrad was astonished. Then, he sighed.

"Ah, so that's it.You have a masochistic side.Please just tell me it was not my mother who put these ideas in your head."

"No, Connie, it was the interrogation of Dai Cimaron's spy. I was touched to see this most sadistic side of you. I did not know i had a masochistic side to this day."

"Oh, Yuuri, i do not know what to say, i really do not know."

"Sorry , love. "

"Well, my dear, you do not have to apologize, it's your fantasies, and as your husband, i have a duty to do them."

"Please do not force yourself to do something you do not want just because of me, Connie."

"All right, Yu-u-ri.Let's get your masochistic side out.Let's study all the sadomasochism books in the library and decide what's best for us, okay?"

"Yes, my love, I've already read some and I already have an idea of what I want. I want you all in underwear and boots, using a whip on me, and hitting and kicking me."

"Tied ?"

"Yes. And also, bandaged and gagged."

"I'd prefer you without a gag.I love your voice.I would like to hear you say:" Please punish me more. "

"All right, Connie, let's study together every night until we're safe, okay?"

"Okay, my dear, let's go to the bathroom A run waits for us ."

.................................................. .....

For about 10 nights, Yuuri and Conrad studied the books. They exchanged ideas of what they wanted and did not want to do. Yuuri was happy about it. He loved doing things together with Conrad. 

The older man, however, felt this was a breath of fresh air in his marriage. And he also loved the idea of his handsome little boy getting bolder.

When the big night arrived ....

Normally, if Yuuri were naked, blindfolded and tied up in a room, he would have panicked and would have switched to maou mode.

But, here is not the case. He consented to do sadomasochistic acts with his beloved husband.

At this point in the championship, Yuuri had his back all whipped. It had already taken many kicks in the balls. What he definitely will scratch from his masochistic agenda in the future.

Conrad was just in his mazoku underwear and boots. He held a whip in his hands and carried a sadistic smile on his face. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuuri was on the side of the bed. With 

his back under his husband's boots. And hands tied with handcuffs (Yuuri brought from Earth).

"Punish me more !! Please punish me, more. I was a lousy king and a stray kitten. Please punish me more." Gauge Yuuri.

Conrad licked his lips and stepped on Yuuri. From time to time, he lowered his whip.

When he finally got tired of hitting, he decided he wanted some penetration.

He used his own semem (he had just cummed listening to Yuuri asking for more punishment) to lubricate his husband. He tucked unceremonious 3 fingers into the hole of the youngest. And took off his underwear.

And hit. And hit. He was pulling Yuuri's hair. Sometimes he squeezed the balls. And he still had time to whip a little more.

After Conrad cummed a lot inside Yuuri, he decided to put a stop to all that. He untied his husband, took off his boots. Then he picked Yuuri up and put him on the bed.

Yuuri was on his side. His bruises on his back did not allow him to lie on his back. He rested his head on Conrad's arms. That caressed him with passion.

"Did you like Yuuri?"

"Of almost everything except having my balls crushed."

"Why did not you tell me to stop, love?"

"I wanted to go to the end. I decided to put up with it until i could no more."

"Yuuri, do not do this anymore, okay? if you're very uncomfortable, please say the safe word, okay?"

"It's all right, Connie."

"Oh, Connie, did you like it?"

"Yes, i did. I had never thought that i could commit sadistic acts with someone so cute."

"It was good, my love. Next time, i want you to tie me to the table, okay?"

"For sure, and in the future, i want to be the submissive too.I want to be punished for to be daring lion, your majesty. "

"It's Yuuri, Prince Consort !!!"

And they laughed together.

"Um, Connie, can you help me with the shower? I'm a little hurt , you know."

"Sure, my love.I'll have to take care of your wounds too.It's good that I stole a little dressing material from the infirmary.It would have been embarrassing to explain to Gisela how you got hurt." "It would have been really embarrassing. Just thinking about it, i want to put a hole in the ground and stick my head in."

"It's good that tomorrow is our day off, we'll be able to sleep late. I'll tell you i want to stay with you all day."

"You can believe, sign and approve. As your king, i command you to spend all day with me, my beloved prince."

"Eh, the conversation is good, but we need to go to the bathroom, dear. " Said Conrad.

"Only if you take me on your lap."

"All right, Yuuri, and here we go."

Conrad grabbed Yuuri on his lap and went to the bathroom with him.

Yuuri liked being bathed by his husband. And he still had his wounds taken care of. Because it is the duty of the dominator to take care of the submissive after the scene.

Yuuri will rest happy. His marriage took another leap. He hopes things keep flowing.

And Conrad is happy too. His Yuuri has grown daring more and more and more. And that leaves the prince very, very happy.

And they slept the sleep of the righteous together. "

End Note: It was wonderful to write all this. Did you like it? Please leave comments !!


End file.
